Why
by kas7
Summary: why? that is the question, but no one wants to answer.....
1. Default Chapter

Title: Why

Disclaimer: Don't any of them........

Authors notes: This is my first Seaquest fic, so be kind, oh and please excuse my spelling and grammar- I don't have a beta reader, and English is not my strong suit- but I try.

Oh and there are going to be lots of flashbacks- and this is in the first season.

---------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Five year old Lucas sat on his bedroom floor, working on his invention. He couldn't wait to show his parents it, when everyone would be happy.

He was so absorbed in his invention that he failed to see the warning signs...

After two minutes, Lucas started to cough. At first he thought that he was getting sick, but that idea quickly faded as he saw the smoke, seeping through the door.

He dropped his invention, and quickly went to the door. He tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"MOMMY, DADDY!" Lucas cried.

No one answered.

The smoke began to fill the room, Lucas saw the angry red glow from the fire, just outside the door. He turned looking at his options.

None of his inventions would help, the bed wouldn't do anything, the window....

He quickly moved his chair to the window, so that he could open it. When he looked down, all hope left. It was just to high.

Left with no option, Lucas went in the middle of the room.

"MOMMY! DADDY," Lucas shouted.

No one came.

Smoke now filled the room, Lucas started to cough as his lungs burnt from lack of oxygen.

"mommy, please....help...." Lucas said as he fell to the ground with a coughing fit.

Tears fell from his face, as he battled to breathe.

"mom..." 

He said as he fell into a deep sleep.

----------------------------------------

Hey, sorry about ending it like this. Don't worry I'll write more, and everything would be explained. Hope you like it.

Kas


	2. dreams

Hi guys, thanks for the people that reviewed. Sorry for the long wait, Life's been hectic, so I haven't had the chance to write. But never fear, here's chapter two.....

Oh, before I forget. Disclaimer- don't own the seaquest characters.... 

------

Chapter two

Lucas sat up quickly, soaked in sweat, his breathing was fast as he looked around to see that he was in a hotel room. Fear gripped him as he tried to remember why he was here, instead of his room on the Seaquest.

Memorises of the previous day came flooding in, he remembered that the senior crew were in invited to a party, and since Captain Nathan Bridge wanted him to be there, he was forced to come. 

He took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart. He slowly moved to get out of bed, but his shaking body prevented him from moving to far. 

He signed as he closed his eyes as he tried to remember what he had just dreamt, but he could only remember the fear, so he took deep breaths to calm down. He had the same dream for years, but he still couldn't remember what it was about. Once he felt calmer he got up and quickly got dressed. 

He opened the door, and started to search for something to do. His search ended when Kirsten came down, she looked like she had been searching for him.

"Oh, Lucas, there you are, I've been searching for you," Kirsten said.

"Why?" Lucas asked.

Kirsten raised her hands to her hips, looking not to pleased with the answer.

"It is breakfast time, young man, and you are going to join me and the others!" Kirsten said sternly.

All Lucas could do was smile, then follow her to the dinning area.

When he got there he saw Tim O'Neil, Ben Krieg, Commander Ford, Captain Bridger, Miguel Ortiz and Katie Hitchcock were sitting at the one table.

Lucas smiled as he sat down.

"Late again," Ben joked.

Lucas just glared at Ben, which caused him to laugh. 

Their food was served and they quickly ate. Once they were finished, they got up and went to the huge hall way.

"What are we going to do for the rest of the day?" Lucas asked Ben,

But Nathan heard the question.

"We are all going to introduce ourselves to the board members, then have lunch, then I will see," Nathan said.

Lucas signed. He hated these parties, they were just so boring, and once again he was going to be shown off.

"Oh Lucas, guess who's coming?" Tim asked.

"Who?" Lucas asked.

"I heard that your father is coming," Tim said happily.

"Oh, great," Lucas said sarcastically.

They others never really heard his comment that well, so they didn't really bother with it.

"Alright, I want everyone to change into their uniforms, Lucas, please were something more smart," Bridger asked.

Everyone nodded and headed to their rooms to change.

Half an hour later, everyone reappeared, all looking their best. 

They stood in a line, getting ready to meet all the quests. 

It wasn't long before the hall was filled with people, everyone was chatting, and Lucas was trying to hide from everyone. But seeing that it didn't help, he headed to his friends, who were now in a small corner.

"Hi guys," Lucas greeted.

"Lucas, my man," Ben greeted back.

"When will this end?" Lucas asked.

"Have no idea," Ben signed.

"Hey would you get me some juice?" Ben asked Lucas.

"Sure, got nothing better to do," Lucas said.

Lucas made his way through the crowd to the table with the refreshments. He was busy pouring the drink when he heard a woman's voice that send a chill down his spine.

He turned, but he didn't see anyone that he recognised. He tried to shake the fear, but it didn't leave him. He took the glass and made his way to Ben.

"Thanks bud," Ben said as he drowned the glass with one gulp.

Lucas didn't say anything, he was still trying to figure out where he heard that voice from. 

Lawrence Wolenczak made his way to the crew, when he saw his son.

"Dr Wolenczak," Bridger greeted.

"Captain Bridger," Lawrence greeted.

"Ah, Lucas, it's good to see you again," Lawrence said to Lucas.

Lucas didn't answer, which caused everyone to look. They saw the distance look in Lucas's eyes, and knew he was millions of miles away.

"Lucas," Lawrence tried again.

__

He could hear a voice in the distance. He could feel the heat, the burning sensation against his body/ All he could see was the smoke, the dark grey cloud that was steeling his oxygen that his lungs desperately needed. He tried to call out, but he just couldn't get enough air in...

Lucas grabbed his head tightly, as he fell onto his knees. The crew got concerned as they could see Lucas was in pain.

"Lucas, what's wrong?" Kirsten asked.

"The fire....it was..." Lucas tried to speak but the pain prevented him from speaking more.

Lucas cried out in pain as he fell unconscious.

"Nathan, help me get him to his room," Kirsten said.

With out any hesitations, Nathan picked up the light teenager, and carried him through the crowds to the bedroom. 

Lawrence just stood there with the crew, looking rather pale, which made Ben a little bit sceptical

"Are you alright, Dr Wolenczak?" Ben asked.

Lawrence looked at Ben with fear filled eyes.

"Um...yes, you must excuse me," he said as he walked off.

"What was that all about?" Katie asked.

"I don't know, come lets check up on Lucas," Ben said.

The crew followed, not caring about the party anymore. They made their way through the crowds, to Lucas's room. When they entered they saw that Lucas was lying on the bed, shaking, with Nathan next to him, wiping his forehead.

"What's wrong," Ford asked.

"It's an attack of some kind, I don't know, but he needs to be in hospital," Kirsten said.

"I'll call," Katie offered.

"That won't be necessary," a voice said.

----------------------------------

Suddenly I got this feeling that I better lock all my doors.....hmm....I wonder why....

Sorry guys, I really never meant it to end off like that, but I have to go. As soon as I get time, I'll be writing again. So don't worry. Is my story ok? Please tell me when it's getting boring. Or anything wrong, besides grammar and spelling, please tell me. 

Thanks.

Kas.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, I'm back...... (Oh, no! the horror, the Horror.....)

Sorry, just so happy because I have written another chapter, and it's getting interesting. Sorry it's just that everyday my idea changes- so I don't even know how it's going to end. So don't worry, your not the only ones who are dying to see what happens...

While I'm gonna stop with my yammering, and get on with the typing.... (I got to get myself a life.)

Let me just say a HUGE thank you, to all that reviewed. You guys rule!!!!

-----------------------------

Chapter three

"That won't be necessary," a voice said.

Bridger felts his blood boil when he saw Lawrence Wolenczak standing in the door way.

"What do you mean?" Bridger demanded.

Lawrence moved out the door way for the paramedics to come in.

Nathan felt a little bad, for jumping to conclusions.

"Captain Bridger, thank you for taking care of my son, you may leave now," Lawrence said.

Everyone stood there dumfounded.

"Excuse me?" Nathan asked.

"From this moment, You are no longer to have any contact with Lucas," Lawrence said seriously.

"You can't do that! Lucas is part of the crew!" Kirsten argued.

"Not any more," Lawrence answered.

"You can't do that!" Ben argued.

"I'm his father, I can do what ever I can!" Lawrence shouted.

"Lucas is part of the crew. He has to resign," Nathan said.

"Not if he is a child, and he is still officially a civilian," Lawrence said with a grin.

They watched as the medics tie Lucas down to the stretcher, before picking him up.

"You can't!" Ben said angrily.

"Good bye Bridger, I shall see that SeaQuest is sponsored," Lawrence said as he left with the unconscious Lucas.

Everyone turned to see Nathan just standing there, watching them leave.

"What are we going to do Sir?" Ben asked.

"Everything we can, Lt, everything we can," Nathan promised.

Everyone felt hope when they heard the deadly tone in Nathan's voice. They knew that Nathan would move Heaven and Earth for Lucas, and that he wasn't going to just sit there.

=====

Hmm....what's happening, you may ask. Why is Lawrence so interested in Lucas all of a sudden? why take Lucas off seaquest? What's wrong with Lucas? What is Bridger going to do? 

While, you are just going to have to read on and see. But never fear, the next chapter will be longer, and more interesting. 

Till next week.

Kas


End file.
